


Holiday Gift Exchange Story!

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: its a reincarnation au that I love but this story specifically is for a gift exchange for a rotbtd au
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Holiday Gift Exchange Story!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N before you read: i am sorry for merida not having an accent. I don't know how to write them yet. I hope you enjoy!)

Jack smiled as he sat down next to his little sister, He and the gang were all sitting down to watch some musicals and he was  _ so happy _ Merrida chuckled at the look on his face. “Whats got you looking so dopy jacky boy?” He smiled at her. “I’m just happy we’re all together, thats all.”

He didn't mention the recurring -maybe memories- dreams, being almost loosing katie, katie loosing him. Being completely and utterly  _ alone  _ for centuries. Meeting the guardians. Meeting Jamie (god he misses Jamie. He hopes the kid is doing alright) Then meeting the other three. Hiccup and Toothless, the dragon perplexed by his unassisted flight. Merida, Bow filled with carvings of bears and wisps. Punzie long blonde hair filled with healing magic, her husband (and  _ oddly _ persistent horse) following close behind her…...and then almost losing all of them to Pitch. 

Pitch who in the end was just a lonely, heartbroken man. A man who thought he had lost his entire family, and let the grief and nightmares consume him. The man whose chest jack had spent...so long trapped inside the cold of. His tiny light the only thing keeping the man frozen. 

But he never lost them. In the end they came out on top. And besides it probably never actually happened. Because that would be ridiculous, He had brown hair and eyes, Hiccup wasn't even  _ remotely close _ to having scales (god he had been so scared when they had first shown up) punzie’s hair only went to the small of her back and Merida was wearing a  _ flannel _ . 

So it had never happened. That was okay, it meant they were all safe. It meant he never left his sister alone.

  
  
  


He giggled as he ran ahead of his sister come  **on** Kathy! We’re gonna be late!) Katherine laughed, picking up speed to catch up. “Jack you know I hate it when you call me that. Also we’re going to the lake. If anything we’re gonna be  _ early _ .” Jack new that. The lake was (somewhat surprisingly) his favorite place. He loved skating with his friends and sister. 

They got there quickly, and changed into their skates getting on the lake.

They had been skating for around an hour when the ice started to crack. Jack immediately panicked looking at his sister. “Kattie, get off the ice!” he shouted. She was close enough to the edge that she could. But Jack… Jack was in the middle, and the last thing he saw before he fell through was his friends rushing towards him. 

When Jack woke up he was surrounded by his friends and he was unbearably  _ cold _ . Repunzle jumped as she saw his eyes open. “Guys… guys he’s awake.” she said running over to him. “Hi jack.” he heard hiccup say as Merida left the room to get a doctor. “How are you feeling?” Punzie asked. “Cold,” his voice sounded quite and distant, even to himself. But he wasn't really aware of that. 

His mind was caught in the past. Gently he reached up, moving his hair until it was in his eyes. He struggled not to gasp. It was white. Just like he remembered, but that couldn't be right. Because those were just….just dreams. Right?

  
  


Jack kept dozing in and out of consciousness throughout the day during his longest stretch of being awake his little sister visited. “Hi jack.” she said softly and he smiled. “Hi Katy.” He breathed a small sigh of relief that she was here this time when he woke up. He didnt know what he’d do if he lost her again. “I'm glad you’re okay.” she said with tears in her eyes. “H-hey don't cry… i'm okay. N yeah there was an accident but we still had fun yeah?” she nodded, crawling into the bed with him. 

By the time the others came back she was asleep curled up on his chest. “So are we gonna talk about the apparent change in his DNA structure?” hiccup asked motioning to his head. “The doctor said it was from stress, remember?” Punzie stated, though she looked unsure biting her lip as Merida went to shut the door. “And now that no one can hear us we can cut the crap!” she clapped her hands. “Merida…” Hiccup said unsure. “Look at his hair dragon boy! Considering his lack of reaction! He's not too shocked!” Repunzle sighed at the other girls' brashness. “

“I-its okay guys...just a little quieter, please? Kathy  _ is _ asleep.” Punzie smiled at him. “Hey...you know who she kinda looks like?” Jack smiled at her. “Jamie?” she nodded.

He laughed, things were gonna be okay. “We’re gonna be okay, yeah frosty?” Merida said with a laugh. He nodded. “Yeah. we are.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Endnote: Happy Gift Exchange! Have this fun reincarnation AU! I tried to go with the friends' theme as much as I could think of how! I might write more just for fun cause I do like these guys. I hope you liked it!


End file.
